Huntsmen, Huntresses, and Mutants
by Riddle's Backup
Summary: For a mission turned for the worse, Teams RWBY, JNPR, Sun Wukong and Qrow Branwen ended up in the world of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles


My Wattpad isn't working, so for now on, My stories will be posted here in FanFiction - Riddle15

And for those who are confused and not on track, check out my Wattpad to get started on the series. Just search up "Wattpad, RWBY x TMNT"

Anyway, onto the chapter

(No One's POV)

 _The bo-staff welders, Donnie and Sun, were out on patrol jumping off and on rooftops. Sun landed on his staff while it was still as Donnie just slides next to him. Donnie wipes off sweat off his head_

Donnie: Wow, we got a good workout, right Sun. Sun?

 _Sun was looking out into the city, he looked really tired from not sleeping. Sun was still really sad that Blake dumped him_

Donnie: You're still sad about Blake?

Sun: What do you think?

Donnie: Dude, I know what it feels like to be heartbroken. It sucks, so bad. But I think it's better this way. I accepted it and I think you should too.

 _Sun raised a smile_

April: I think that's great advice, D.

 _Donnie turned around to see April_

Donnie: Whoa! April, I didn't even hear you!

April: Yeah, that's what happens when your a kunoichi. We figured you needed backup

Sun: We?

 _Aurora appear behind April_

Donnie: Oh, hi Aurora.

Aurora: Hey, Donnie. Hi, Sun.

 _The wasp faunus said while lightly blushing. Sun notices this but doesn't reaction. Although, Donnie and April sees this and smirks_

April: Anyway, I wanted to show Aurora more around New York without getting into a fight.

Donnie: When is there never a fight in New York?

April: Okay, you make a good point.

 _Aurora look over to see Sun looking out into the city so she decided to walk to him_

Aurora: Hey Sun, whatcha doing?

Sun: Nothing much.

Aurora: Staring off into the city is something.

Sun: Look Aurora, I really want to alone right now.

 _Aurora felt a little heart broke that her crush said that to her (AN: Y'all know where this is going) Aurora started to have this crush when she was introduced to him and the others. She thought, of course, he was hot with the lack of a shirt, short jeans, cooling looking gauntlets and the necklace around his neck. Sun was always energetic, funny and fun but for some reason tonight, he looks sad_

Aurora: Did….. I do something wrong?

Sun: "sighs" Sorry Aurora, I didn't mean to make you sad.

Aurora: No, no! It's just…. you look down and your never down.

Sun: Yea, it's because I broke up with Blake.

Aurora: Oh, she was your girlfriend. ~Awkward.~

 _Sun chuckled at her goofiness as she smiled_

Sun: I really, really, liked her. And her breaking up with me was like the end of the world to me. I guess I'm not meant for anyone at all.

 _Aurora felt sad by this truth so she decided to cheer him up_

Aurora: Hey Sun, tell you what. Tomorrow night, after partol is over, do you want to eat at Murakami's?

 _The monkey grew shocked by this_

Aurora: We can talk and get to know each other better and we can have parkour races on the rooftops on our way there. And it can help you, you know, get your mind off a few things

 _Sun smiled_

Sun: You know what, that sounds fun.

Aurora: It's a date then.

 _Aurora and Sun blushed. Aurora tried to cover it up_

Aurora: I-i mean, not l-like a date-date w-what I-i meant w-was-

Sun: A date. That sounds way better.

 _Aurora lightly blushed_

Aurora: R-really?

Sun: Yeah, like you said it can help me get my mind off a few things. The White Fang, The Kraang, Evil Mutants, The Shredder… Blake. And we can get to know each other like you said. So, it's a date?

Aurora: Yeah, it's a date.

 _We look back at April and Donnie smiling for their young wasp faunus friend_

April: "sighs" It's strange how people meet.

Donnie: Yeah, I still remember the night we met you. You were so scared of us!

April: "chuckles" Who would have thinked that I would be friends with four giant mutant turtles that are the same age as me?

 _The two lightly laughed_

April: I mean if it weren't for you and your brothers, I probably wouldn't have see my dad again.

Donnie: And if you dad wouldn't been kidnapped, we wouldn't have met.

 _Donnie grew wide eyes at the sentence he put together_

Donnie: That sounded way better in my head.

 _He said with his hand on his neck and the other on his hip_

April: Yeah, it probably was.

Donnie: "chuckles" You know me, even though I'm the smartest I don't think of the stupid things coming out of my gap-tooth mouth.

April: Yeah.

 _Donnie looked into the city but April continued to look at him_

April: Hey, D?

Donnie: Hmm?

 _Before she could speak, a ringing noise was going through as she puts her hands on her head. Donnies notices_

Donnie: April, you okay?

April: There's someone watching us.

 _April takes out her tessen as Donnie takes his bo-staff. The two faunus see this and bring out there weapons. They waited for an opening to strike this mysterious enemy. Suddenly, Sun sensed the enemy, spins his bo-staff and slams on top of the invisible enemy. It squealed as it was visible to the others, it turned out to be a mutant. It has purple mohawk with stylish black glasses. It had a black and purple jacket with an backpack. The pants with dark purple with purple highlights going down with kneecaps. He had lines of black and purple going across his arms, hands, and fingertips. He is a warthog mutant. Donnie and April gasped because they know who it is but Sun and Aurora don't know as they are speechless_

?: Hey, man! Watch the nose, will ya?!

 _Aurora and Sun still remain silent as Donnie and April get into fighting stance_

?: Oops.

 _He quickly goes invisible as Sun and Aurora grow surprised_

Sun: What the-?!

 _Interrupted, Sun felt a knee bash against his stomach then, a fist hits his face and finally he was uppercutted to the wall, making him unconscious. Aurora grows worry_

Aurora: Sun!

 _She tried to run to him but was tripped by the mutant warthog. Aurora brings out a smoke bomb and throws it. Surprisingly, it hits the mutant in the face as the tech shorts out_

?: Aw, come on man! You know how expensive this jacket is?!

Aurora: Don't know, don't care!

 _The wasp faunus then charges the warthog mutant with a backhand grip on both of her sickles. She swings her weapons towards the mutant's neck but it caught both of her arms and kicks her in the stomach, sending her flying to the edge of the roof. Aurora struggles to get up as the warthog charges his mohawk attack but April uses her tessen to throw at the mutant to get his attention_

Donnie: Your fight is with us, Bebop!

 _They were about to go at it but they hear a snicker coming from the young huntress_

Aurora: "snicker" Bebop?

 _Bebop then squeals and fires his mohawk projection at Aurora. Aurora uses her semblance of phasing so that the projection doesn't hit her. It makes an small fog, Aurora's safe but Bebop, Donnie and April don't know that. Bebop charges the two teenagers with force. He started with a kick at Donnie and then a Superman punch towards April but they both blocked his attacks. Then suddenly, Bebop started to spin very fast. So fast, that lasers started to come out of his belt. This was becoming difficult for the two heroes. Aurora sneaks out of the fog and attempts to take the surprising blow. She use one of her sickles and turns into a chain. Aurora spins her chain and hurls towards Bebop but it was stopped but an hulking figure. This figure is an mutant, a rhino mutant. It has golden shoulder pads with spikes coming out, gold fists, a very light peach shirt and has army commando pants. Aurora looks up in fear to see the rhino mutant as her sickle is buried into his arm but doesn't feel the pain. The rhino simply rips it out and grips it tightly_

?: "Russian accent" You make bad mistake, little girl.

 _The Russian rhino then uses his to fling Aurora towards a water tower as her aura becomes depleted. Donnie and April sees this_

Donnie/April: AURORA!

 _The rhino brings out a small hammer and rushes towards the wounded huntress. Aurora tries to use her semblance but it doesn't work because her aura is empty. She brings her arms up to protect herself but she knows it won't help her. The mutant reaches her and brings down the hammer but it never came. Aurora opened her eyes to see the hammer right in front of her face. She looks around the arm to see a white rope wrapped around the arm. Suddenly, the rhino mutant received a hard kick to the face as it stumbled to the ground. It was Karai… with an snake arm with an snake head?!_

Karai: I would appreciate it if you don't hurt my friends, Rocksteady.

Donnie/April: Karai!

 _Karai looks at Donnie and April with a grin. Her arm turns back to normal as she runs to Aurora. She puts the young faunus's arm around her shoulder_

Karai: You okay, kid?

Aurora: Yeah, I'm fine.

Karai: Can you walk?

 _Karai let go of Aurora's arm to see if the young huntress can walk_

Aurora: Yeah.

Rocksteady: Comadre Zeck, look I found thief!

 _Aurora and Karai look at the two mutants as Bebop and Rocksteady looks at them_

Bebop: "chuckle" As much as I want to beat you two losers, we have a thief to catch.

 _Bebop then swipe kicks the two ninjas to the ground as he jogs to his partners side_

Bebop: Alright, baby girl. Either give us the flash drive-

Rocksteady: -Or we beat you to ground. Hard.

Karai: I don't think so, you creeps!

 _There was silence between four warriors. Bebop charged his weapons as Rocksteady brought out his sickle and hammer. Karai brings out her small out with a backhand grip as Aurora brings her sickles but quickly clutches her stomach from the pain she felt from Rocksteady and his strength. Karai sees this_

Karai: Go help the others.

Aurora: But what about you.

Karai: I faced bigger and tougher freaks than these two. Go, I'll be fine.

 _Aurora grins as she runs towards Bebop and Rocksteady. They fought she was going to fight them but she cartwheels into a backflip. Everything goes into slow motion as she winks at the two mutants. Everything goes back to normal speed as she lands on her feet and runs to the three heroes. Bebop and Rocksteady tried to go after her but Karai wraps her snake around Bebop's waist and pulls him toward herself. Karai then delivers a devastating kick straight to his face. Rocksteady grows mad and charges her with full force. Karai, of course, flips over the towering rhino mutant. Rocksteady turns around to see Karai putting on her mouth guard with her holding small blade in a backgrip fashion. The two then charge each other again. We then switch to Aurora checking on her friends_

Aurora: How are you guys holding up?

April: I'm okay.

Donnie: Same here.

 _Aurora begins to hear groaning as she realizes it was coming from Sun. She gasps and runs to him to check if his okay_

Aurora: Sun, are you okay?!

Sun: Yeah, I'm good. You okay?

Aurora: Not so much, my aura is depleted and Karai is outnumbered. How's your aura?

 _Sun stands up as a yellow glow goes across his body_

Sun: Intact and ready for combat!

 _Aurora smiles at Sun's confident. Karai is pushed down to the ground as Rocksteady brings down his small hammer on her but it doesn't hit her. That was because it knocked out by an bullet impact. Rocksteady and Karai turn see Sun's bo-staff turned nunchucks with both barrels having smoke coming out. Sun grins as well as Karai. Sun spins his nunchucks into his bo-staff again and slams it into the ground. Sun closes his eyes and collide his hands together to summon his semblance. His hair and tail begins to glow as his spectral clones begin to appear. Donnie, Karai, April, Bebop and Rocksteady are shocked at this new power that they have never seen before. 3 clones on each side of Sun began to charge at the rhino mutant as the clones begin to beat on Rocksteady. Bebop tries to help him but his arm is wrapped again but Karai's snake arm as she launches herself towards Bebop with another kick. Sun's clones continue to dog pile on Rocksteady as a clone of Sun appears a foot in front. Sun opens his eyes, pick up his staff, spins it and charges the clone as the clone lends out a hand and so does Sun. The clone grabs Sun's hand and arm and throws him into the air. So high, that Sun blocks out the moon. Another clone appears behind Sun. They both collide their feet together as the clone pushes Sun so that he can gain speed. Sun spins his bo-staff and slams on top of Rocksteady. The clash could be heard across New York as Sun spins off Rocksteady as he is unconscious. Sun's back is faced to the other three heroes as they are amazed by Sun's performance_

Donnie: Amazing!

April: Outstanding!

 _The two then turned to Aurora as she is blushing and seems to be lost in her own world_

Aurora: "dark red blushing" Hot.~

 _Aurora said in a slurred tone. Donnie, April and somehow Sun hears this and turns. Aurora realizes what she said and begins to find a way to change the subject_

Aurora: I-i mean, P-pretty hot w-way to defeat a b-bad guy!

 _Aurora awkwardly smiles as April and Donnie are dumbfounded and shocked by Aurora's "fantasy" while Sun just rolls his eyes and smile. Karai runs up to Sun as he turns around to see her_

Karai: Thanks, if it weren't for you I would have been the last night of my life.

Sun: No probl.

 _The two smile at each other as they turn to see Bebop trying to wake up Rocksteady. Karai tries to attack him, but Sun grips her shoulder. Karai understands by nodding and throwing down a smoke bomb, getting away from the villains. Bebop doesn't see them anymore and grows mad_

Bebop: "growls" I hate those damn ninja!

 _Bebop started to hearing groaning meaning his partner is awake_

Rocksteady: Thief got away, Comrade Zeck!

Bebop: "growls again" YOU DON'T THINK I SEE THAT?! "Sighs" Come on, better tell Shreddhead the news.

 _With that said, the two iconic duo head back to the evil lair of the Shredder. Elsewhere, we see our heroes resting on another rooftop_

Donnie: Is everyone alright?

Sun: I'm fine.

Aurora: Still here.

April: Okay, as usual.

 _Donnie smiles as April does the same. Donnie then checks on the faunus while April turns to see Karai looking out in the distance_

April: Karai.

 _She turns to April_

April: Why were Bebop and Rocksteady after you?

Karai: They weren't after me, they were after this.

 _She then pulls out a flash drive with the Foot Clan's logo on it. Donnie sees the flash drive stick_

Donnie: What's on it?

Karai: It's better if ALL of you see what's in here.

 _In The Dojo_

 _There was training going on, as usual, The three other brothers, Weiss, and Blake are watching the sisters fighting but not with their weapons, with their fists. Yang told Splinter that Ruby needs to learn hand to hand. While she is a master at the art of scythes, not so much with her own hands. Currently, she is trying to hit Yang but doesn't land a single hit. Ruby throws another punch, she was about to hit Yang but she simples dodges as Yang trips Ruby over. She bangs her fist on the ground as she gets up and tries to Superman punch Yang but the oldest dodges with ease. Ruby rolls to gain distance as she uses her speed to get to Yang. The blonde uses her robot arm for a right hook but Ruby uses her speed to dodge and sees an opening. Without thinking, she uses a right hook to hit Yang in the face. Everyone, even Splinter, grows shocked. Ruby's face slowing turns shocked and worried for her sister_

Ruby: Yang, I'm sorry! Are yo-

 _Before she could finish, Yang grabs Ruby's arm and flips her onto her back as the match is finished. Yang grows a smile as Ruby growls_

Splinter: Ya me!

 _Yang helps her younger sister up while Splinter walks up to the two sisters_

Splinter: Excellent work, girls. You show improvement, Miss Rose.

Yang: Yeah! Even landed a hit on my face!

Ruby: Yeah, but I got worried. Worried that you might get angry at me

 _Yang then puts her hands on Ruby's shoulder_

Yang: Ruby, it's fine. If I can come to terms that my arm is gone, then I can come to terms with you punching me in face. Like I said, it was a good punch.

 _Ruby then smiles. Yang then grins mischiefly_

Yang: So good, that you could become an music artist.

 _Ruby grown confused_

Ruby: Why would I-

Yang: Because that could be one of your greatest HITS!

 _Everyone then groans expect for Raph as he rolls his eyes. Blake facepalms, Weiss's eye is twitching, Leo slightly upset, Donnie also having his hand in his face and Mikey is the only one chuckling. Ruby crosses her arms_

Ruby: Yang, what did we say about puns?

Yang: Sorry, I couldn't pass up on the opportunity.

Splinter:"groans" Anyway. If you were to freeze like that in a real fight, consider yourself killed. Remember what Miss Xiao Long told you, use your semblance to your advantage. Confused your enemies of your sight and location

Ruby: Yes, Sensei

She then walks out of the Dojo. As both Yang and Splinter sigh, Weiss followed her girlfriend to see her leaning against the wall with her arms crossed and head slightly down. Weiss walks over to her

Weiss: You okay?

Ruby: Yeah, it's just…. I don't know why I'm being taught hand to hand. I know Yang wants me to defend myself without using my weapon but I'm perfectly fine with Crescent Rose.

Weiss: Because all need to learn to fight without our weapons. Eventually, we will get into a situation without an learn how to defend ourselves.

Ruby: Yeah but, not everyone is fit for hand to hand.

Weiss then interlocked Ruby's hand with her own hand. Ruby then looks at her beautiful girlfriend

Weiss: Sweetie, it takes practice and patience to learn a new fighting style, especially if it evolves getting your fists dirty and shaking. It will take time for you to get use to it.

Ruby smiles at Weiss because she knows she's right. Ruby then remembers how long it took her to practice with Crescent Rose and how many cuts and bruises she gain during that time

Weiss: Come on, I heard Leo and Raph are going fight next.

The young girl grew excited

Ruby: Oh! I wonder how mad Raph's going be!

Meanwhile, members of JNPR and Qrow are hanging out in the Lair. Nora is playing a new game April gave her, Ren is meditating, Jaune is working on his weapon and shield for a new upgrade, Pyrrha is hitting the punching dummy that looked like Shredder and Qrow is leaning against the wall drinking his whisk. Nora groans loudly because she loses the level

Nora: "groans" I'm bored! There's nothing to do! I need to be entertained by someone or something! ANYTHING!

Ren: I… have to agree Nora.

The other members are shocked by Ren's honesty

Nora: See?! You know it's bad when Reny agrees with me.

Pyrrha: Well, I like the quiet. We can relax, train and hang out. Besides, we must be patient. We will have our time to shine, Nora.

Jaune: Pyrrha's right. While we have the time, we can all work on our team attacks and strategy.

Splinter then walks out the Dojo and into the Lair

Splinter: That would be wise, Mr. Arc. Because the next time we have to fight, we don't know what might happen.

Qrow: You got that right.

Splinter then started to hear footsteps as his son, Donatello, was returning from his patrol

Splinter: Donatello, welcome back my son.

He then sees his daughter as he becomes surprised

Splinter: Miwa? Why are you here?

She then pulls out the flashdrive with the Foot Clan symbol on it

Karai: Everyone needs to see this.

Everyone in the lair is gather around Donnie's new invention with some help by Weiss

Leo: Go ahead, Donnie.

Donnie then turns on the Holo-Projector as Karai plugs in the flashdrive

Blake: What is this?

Karai: These are recent blueprints and plans to Shredder's new plan.

Ren: It appears he is setting up two big canisters.

Donnie: No, those are bombs. Mutagen bombs at that.

Everyone grows shocked

Ruby: So, if these were to explode-

Qrow: Then everyone would be turned into a mutant, doing Oroku's bidding.

Splinter: Miwa, do you know the location of these bombs?

Karai: Fourtunely, I do. Donatello.

He then pulls up a map of Manhattan, New York

Karai: They are located in the Upper West and Upper East Side of Manhattan. The Turtles and RWBY will go and defuse these bombs in 2 teams.

Ruby: Me and the girls will take the one in the Upper East Side.

Leo: And we'll take the Upper West Side.

Karai: That's not all. I gained information that The White Fang and The Krang have obtain a new weapon that they will test on, tonight. But they don't want to make a really big scene.

Jaune: Where are they taking it?

Karai: They're taking a train from Queens to Brooklyn. We don't know what the weapon is but we intend to destroy it. So, the Mighty Mutanimals and JNPR will taking on this job.

Nora: Finally, some action!

Jaune: Kinda wished we trained more.

Pyrrha: Don't worry, Jaune. With enough confidence, we can ensure victory.

Ren: As we always do.

Everyone in the room lightly chuckles

Qrow: So, everyone knows what they're doing?

Everyone nods their heads

Qrow: Good, because this could be the longest night ever.

Shredder's Lair

We appear into the evil lair, seeing Bebop and Rocksteady getting beating up for their recent failure with getting back the flashdrive

Shredder: Time and time again, you two intend to fail me like every other pathetic mutant around here.

Rocksteady: But, Shredder-

Shredder: SILENCE! Now, what should I do to failures like yourselves?

He then brings his blades from his gauntlet. Rahzar then appears in the room as he kneels

Shredder: Bradford, don't you see that I'm BUSY?!

Rahzar: I-I see that Master but…. She's here.

Bradford said with the emphasis on the word she. Shredder turns to Rahzar with slightly widen eyes as he brings in his blades

Shredder: Time is on your side this time, Zeck and Steranko.

He then walks out of the room as Rahzar gets up

Rahzar: You two look uglier than before.

Bebop: Shut it, Mutt breath.

He then growls at the two. Shredder walks into the throne room as someone is staring out the window

?: Back in my day, cities were more beautiful than this trash. But I can admire the moon and starlights.

Shredder: What is this about, Salem?

She didn't answer

Salem: You know, it's important to not lose sight of what drives you, Oroku Saki. Power. Control. Dominance. Revenge. But if you put your desires in front of my very own, than you will have hell to pay with your mind, body and soul.

Salem begins to walk down the stairs towards the Shredder

Salem: This isn't a threat or a sign of betrayal, this is simply the truth. A simple and terrifying truth.

Shredder started to get impatient

Shredder: What are you getting at, Salem?

Salem: What I'm getting at is the fact of how you failed so spectacularly in only a few events that have happened.

Shredder: All of those events were my followers faul-

Salem: Stop.

Shredder stopped talking after the silent yet halting word from the grimm woman

Salem: Not only did you lose your most trusted general, wounded one of my best warriors, losing one of your secret labs, unable to contain Miss Xiao Long's Semblance, lose a fight to the very same girl and retreat like a coward but…

Suddenly, multiple of human size Grimm arms appears out of the ground and wrap them around Shredder's arms, leg, neck and face as he is brought down on his right knee. Salem turns back to him with her left hand in a gripping fashion

Salem: You have lost me the Spring Maiden. Without her, Cinder won't have the powers of both Fall and Spring. Now, I will never contain that power again until it is returned to Remnant.

Shredder tries to get up but Salem tightens the grip around his body

Salem: I have walked for a millennium, over and over again, survived humanity's first extinction and I have been failed time after time. I grow tired of people who fail my simple wishes and orders. If you continue down this sad road, I will have no choice but to dispose of you. But as much as I could get rid of an unhonorable human like yourself, I need you as much as you need me.

She then lets go of Shredder as he gasps for air

Salem: I heard that your so-called daughter has taken your recent plans?

He was hesitant to answer at first but he spoke

Shredder: Yes.

Salem: And was unable to get it back?

Shredder: Yes

Salem: I do not see this as a small lost but a small victory. This can be a very good opportunity for you to meet Team RWBY

Shredder: And why would I do that?

Salem: To make sure that they will never forget you. To make sure you appear in their nightmares. To give them no hope of winning this small war.

Shredder stands and turns to face her

Shredder: What about the pathetic Turtles?

Salem: I will send my newest subject to face them, to show them what they are truly up against.

Salem turns her head slightly to see Neo

Salem: What is it, little girl?

Neo then uses sign language to tell her what is wants as Salem understood it

Salem: She wants you to check on Torchwick.

Shredder: I will be there in a moment.

Neo then walks out the throne room. Shredder follows only to be stopped by Salem

Salem: Saki.

She puts her hand on his shoulder

Salem: If either one of us were to fall and perish, our plan, our dream won't be able to become a reality.

Salem then walks away from him as Shredder to see her vanish and is no longer in the room with him. He then turns back and walks out the throne room

With JNPR

Team JNPR is waiting for the Mighty Mutanimals they have been hearing so much about outside of an very large abandoned warehouse that is also the location where the train and new weapon is

Jaune: Once the Mutanimals arrive, we wait for the White Fang and Kraang to show up with the super weapon and destroy before it gets on broad.

Nora: Do you think we'll meet a new mutant?

Ren: What do you mean?

Nora: Besides meeting Karai, Slash and Leatherhead, it's a guarantee that we will meet someone new! I think it's a bear mutant! No, wait! A bull mutant! It can charge really fast and do big damage with its horns

Pyrrha: Well, they already have enforcer Nora. It's Leatherhead.

The ginger-haired girl then growled

Pyrrha: If I were to guess, I would have to say a panther mutant. Because that symbolize strength, companionship and with a spiritual mind. What about you, Ren?

Ren: Hmm, It would be either a owl or bat. Because they are both mysterious in their own ways.

Pyrrha: What about you, Jaune?

Jaune: If there would be a new mutant, I would pick a wolf mutant. Because they represent guardianship, loyal and spirit. They trust their own instincts like I do myself. While I'm not a good fighter, I put my trust in others by using my strategy skills to help win any fight that come across us.

Members of JNPR of silent because of their leader's speech

Jaune: What?

Nora: You really get into it when you talk so heroically.

She said while doing a hero pose

Jaune: Yeah, sorry. It's just that I want to be a good leader for you guys. I know I'm not as fast or as strong or as talented as you guys. But even though I'm not a great fighter, I would always put myself before you guys.

Ren and Nora smile for their leader as Pyrrha lays her hand on his shoulder

Pyrrha: And that's what I love about you, Jaune. Putting yourself before others, fighting even though you might win.

Jaune lightly blushes as he smiles at the redheaded

Nora: Love?

The two turned to Nora and Ren with confused looks. Pyrrha then realized what she said

Pyrrha: Oops, sorry.

She said softly. Jaune rolled his eyes as they both turned to their teammates as they hold each other's hands

Jaune: Well, the cat's out the bag now. Ren, Nora. There's something we been wanting to tell you for a while.

Nora grew excited as Ren already knew what they were going to tell them

Pyrrha: We're-

Before they could say anything, they heard a loud thud behind them as it was Leatherhead

Leatherhead: Hello, friends.

Nora charge at Leatherhead as she hugged him tightly

Nora: Good to see you again, Leather.

Leatherhead: You are….. stronger than you appear.

He said while slowly losing air as the other Mutanimals appear

Slash: Heya, humans.

Jaune: So, your Slash huh?

Slash: Yep, that's me alright.

Jaune: Ruby wasn't kidding when she said you were terrifyingly awesome.

Slash: Thanks.

Jaune: Is this everyone?

?: Well, not everyone.

The person who spoke is a mutant floating in the air in a crisscross position with some Kraang technology on his wrists, waist, head as a helmet. His voice sounded like a Saturday morning scientist. Oh, and he's a monkey mutant

?: We are waiting on Ms. Ki. For someone who is fast, apparently she can't catch up with mutants like us.

The monkey turns and looks at the four teenagers as their eyes are cartoonishly large. They comedically blinked them a couple times before they were brought to reality. Nora claps her hand against her eyes to try and come to terms with the fact that she just saw a floating, monkey mutant

Nora: Did I just see a floating, monkey mutant that speaks?

?: Yes, my dear. You did.

Karai: This is Dr. Rockwell. He's the brains of the group.

Dr. Rockwell: Yes, brute strength and might isn't always the answer.

Slash: Yes, Doc. What learned that more than once.

Dr. Rockwell: You must Team JNPR I have heard so much about.

Jaune: Yes, I'm Jaune Arc. This is Pyrrha Nikos.

Pyrrha: Hello.

Jaune: Lie Ren.

Ren: Greetings.

Jaune: And last but not least, Nora Valkyrie.

Nora: Sup, monkey dude.

Karai: The Doctor has been wanted to meet the "Dimension Walkers"

JNPR: Huh?

Slash: That's the nickname he gave you guys. When you first got here, there wasn't any activity on your dimension hopping. It looked you just "walked" here.

Leatherhead: The name seemed fitting at the time. Still is.

Everyone started to hear huffing and puffing come from Aurora, who is fashionable late to the party

Leatherhead: Are you alright?

Aurora: "gasping for air" Yeah, just… give me a second.

It then switches back to the others

Dr. Rockwell: Well, Mr. Arc. What's the plan?

Jaune then opened the door for a peek inside the warehouse as The Kraang and White Fang just showed up as they load a medium sized metal is loaded onto the train as Jaune came up with the idea

Jaune: As a matter of fact, I do.

With the Turtles and Team RWBY

The eight teenagers arrived at Central Park in the ShellRaiser as they get out

Ruby: Everyone knows what to do?

Everyone nods

Ruby: Alright, once everyone is done head back to the ShellRaiser.

Everyone was about to head off but Leo looked….. worried. Blake notices.

Blake: You okay, Leo?

Leo: "sighs" I….. I have a bad feeling about this.

Mikey: About the giant mutagen bombs?

Leo: No, not that. This mission feels similar from the time we met Shredder for the first time.

Raph: Yeah, so?

Weiss caught on of what Leo is trying to say

Weiss: You think we'll encounter the Shredder.

Everyone grew silent by this fact. Leo feared for Blake and Raph feared for Yang's safety. Ruby noticed the fear in Leo and Raph's face

Ruby: And we might face him. But that doesn't matter, all that matters is shutting down the bombs. He'll only be an obstacle in the way of the mission

Yang: Yeah, besides.

She then smash her fists against each other

Yang: We need to finish our little fight.

Raph: But, if you do encounter him, just promise us… be careful and don't, i repeat, don't underestimate him. Please? 

Yang then noticed her boyfriend worriness

Yang: We will, we promise.

Raph nodded with hope Everyone then started to head to their destinated locations not before Yang said this.

Yang: You be careful, too…. Babe.

Raph faced started to turn into a tomato as his brothers and RWB grow shocked at this discovery

Yang: "chuckles" Come one, girls

RWBY then went to try and destroy the bomb. The Turtles just stood there and look at Raph

Leo: Babe?

Mikey grew star eyes as he zoomed over to his older brother

Mikey: DUDE! .EVERYTHING! From the begin!

Raph: "growls" Not now, lameo.

Raph puts his hand on Mikey's face and pushes him to the ground

Leo: Raph's right. We have a mission at hand.

Mikey: But-

Leo: No buts. Now come on

Raph then grins at Mikey as Mikey puts his tongue out at. The second oldest then jump to follow his brothers as Mikey did the same. We switch to RWBY to see them jumping on top of a building as Ruby is excited for the news

Ruby: OH. MY. OUM! Yang, I have so many questions! How long have you two dated? Why didn't you tell us? Did you have a crush on Raph before you started dating? Did you-

Before she could finish the question, Yang puts her robotic finger on Ruby's lips

Yang: As much as I love to answer your questions baby sister, we have a mission to deal with.

Ruby: "growls" Hate it when your right.

Suddenly, a Foot Bot landed in front of the girls, stood up and tilted its head in a creepy fashion as many, many other Foot Bots started to show up. The girls then bring out their weapons

Weiss: And I thought this mission would be easy.

Yang: Let's started this mission off with an YANG!

The other girls eyes became cartoonishly wide as they facepalm

Ruby: You just had to ruin the mood, didn't you?

A Foot Bot started to charge them as Ruby saw this coming

Ruby: Weiss, Yang! Freezerburn!

Weiss and Yang then charged the Foot Bot

With JNPR and Mutanimals

The White Fang and Krang are started to get prepare for departure as four Biotriod moved the new weapon onto the train

Krangdroid: Is the weapon which is the super weapon, ready for the use of destroying the ones that need to be destroyed?

Krangdroid: Affirmative

Before everyone could get onto the train, the large doors of the warehouse exploded. Everyone started to get up as the dust became dark pink. Suddenly, there are sounds of sparks that everyone noticed. They see a figure standing outside in the dust that is showing pink sparks going across the figure's body. A Biotriod came into the scene with a massive gun on it's shoulder. Suddenly, the person charged the Krang with pink electricity with a big hammer. This person hits the Biotriod straight through the roof of the warehouse. Nora then giggles at her accomplishment

Nora: AND HE'S OUTTA HERE!

Nora then looks down at many of Krang and White Fang soldiers with guns pointing at her

Krangdroid: Halt, the one known as Nora Valkyrie.

They thought she would be scared but she simply grins and points at the roof. They all look to see Leatherhead crashing down on them as smashes, chomps and whips the soldiers out of the scene. He then released a mighty roar with his eyes being white. Leatherhead then looks at the young girl as she has star eyes

Nora: I'm not worthy to look upon such raw power and greatness.

Leatherhead: I'm not that great.

Nora: Well, you are.

The giant mutant smiles at Nora's comment. He then growls as more Krangdroids appeared behind Nora as she turns around in time. They get into a stance until The Krangdroids were being lifted into the air and each Krangdroid was being crushed as the Krang got out of each of their mech suit. The end result was a giant metal ball as Dr. Rockwell appeared from behind the ball

Dr. Rockwell: They become more and more predictable ever time.

More Krang and White Fang soldiers arrived with guns in hand but then the rest of JPR, Mutanimals and Aurora jumped down from the roof as they get into a battle stance.

Krangdroid: Halt, this is a place is a place where your not allowed to be in this place.

Jaune: Wrong, this is a place is a place where us, JNPR, we'll be able to- Oh, for crying out loud just HALT!

There was silence for a few moments until they started to charge

Krangdroid: Annihilate the ones who are more an annoyance than the ones known as The Turtles who are also an annoyance.

The bad guys then started to fire at our heroes. Pyrrha is blocking blaster bolts with her shield from a Krangdroid. She looks over her left side to see a Krangdroid trying to sneak up on her. Pyrrha started to come up with a plan as she got it. She pushes the Krangdroid in front her with the aid of her polarity semblance as she throws her shield at the Krangdroid behind her. The shield perfectly silces the metalic head off as the body drops and Krang runs away in a cowardly fashion. Pyrrha smiles as she notices the Krangdroid from before but she, quickly, crushes the gun. The Krangdroid grew confused as Pyrrha grins and ducks as her shield perfectly silces off the head. Aurora was about to be hit by a Krangdroid from behind until the shield impaled the Krangdroid into the wall as Aurora turned around and saw the shield in the wall

Aurora: Thanks, Pyrrha.

Pyrrha smiles as she summons her shield back. She heard shots being fired as she turns to see bolts coming at her. She didn't have enough time to react as she covers herself bracing for the impacts but she didn't feel anything. Pyrrha opens her eyes to see Leatherhead blocking the bolts for her

Pyrrha: "gasp" Leatherhead, are you okay?!

Leatherhead: I'm fine, Ms. Nikos. I been through much worse.

They then hear more and more Krang soldiers coming their way

Pyrrha: How good is your throwing arm?

Leatherhead then grins at the redhead's idea. She hops onto Leatherhead's hand as he threw Pyrrha into the air. The Krang soldiers grew confused as Pyrrha boosted herself closer to the ground. She slams onto the ground as the impact made all the Krang go into the air, thanks to Pyrrha's semblance

Pyrrha: Ren!

The ninja hears his name as he sees the Krang in the air. Ren throws StormFlower at the Krang as their heads are sliced off. Ren then catches his pistol/sickle weapons as the others give him thumbs up. Ren hears sounds of pain as he turns to see Jaune dealing with a Biotriod. He tries to get up with his one knee but the Biotriod brought his fist. Luckily, Jaune was able to block the attack in time with his shield but can't seem to find his way out

Jaune: A little help, please?

Ren needed to react quickly as he started to charge the Krang. The Biotriod noticed and transform it's free arm into what seems like a gatling gun as it started to fire at the ninja. Ren dodges all the gun fire with flips, spins and cartwheels. With enough distance, he begins to fire at the beast to try and help his leader. Jaune sees the stitution and realizes it isn't going to change unless he figures out a plan. Jaune looks at his blade and then at Ren as he put two and two together

Jaune: My sword plus Ren's skills equals…. Ren!

Ren then stops in his tracks

Jaune: Put your weapons up!

Ren: What?

Jaune: JUST TRUST ME!

Ren was still confused until he glanced at Jaune's sword. Ren then nods as he puts up StormFlower and charges. Nora sees this and gets worried

Nora: REN! What are you doing?!

Ren contiuned to run towards the Biotriod as Jaune throws Crocea Mors at Ren. The ninja then catches the sword as The Biotriod is still firing at him. Ren then flips into the air as he cuts the arm and lands perfectly. The arm hits the ground as The Biotriod looks at the severed arm. Jaune was finally able to stand up

Ren: Jaune!

Jaune hears his name as he catches and slices the torso and kicks the Krang out of the suit

Jaune: Nora, heads up!

She sees the Krang coming towards her as she spits into her hands, rubs them together and hits The Krang hard enough to send it flying out the building. The Biotriod suit then split in half due to Jaune cutting the torso. Jaune puts his foot on it to claim victory

Jaune: "sighs" It's good to be an Huntsman.

Ren: The fight isn't over yet.

They looked to see their friends fighting Krang and White Fang as Jaune and Ren join it. Two White Fang got up from the ground and see that their losing the fight. They looked at the container holding their new super weapon and grew grins on their faces

White Fang: Hehe, I think it's time to charge the tide of this battle, don't you think

White Fang 2: Yeah, I can't wait for "it" to eat those filthy humans, freaky mutants and that traitorous Faunus.

The two then ran towards the cargo as they brought out Krang tasers and shock the object inside. The thing inside then release a loud roar enough to stop the battle

White Fang: Wakey wakey, Freak!

Suddenly, the beast inside grab onto both of the White Fang soldier's heads. They were screaming both they muffled. And then they were slienced as the beast crushed boths of their heads as their bodies became motionless. Everyone gasps as the girls, even Karai, covered their mouths. The beast then lets go of the bodies as they became puddles of blood and leaked out of the train entrance onto the ground. The beast's hands are covered in blood as it opened it eyes to reveal inferno red eyes

Jaune: Get ready, gang!

Jaune goes into a stance with Crocea Mors, Pyrrha transformed Milo Xiphos into Milo Rifle, Ren brings out StormFlower, Nora transforms Magnhild into a grenade launcher, Aurora transforms Twin Stingers into SMGs, Slash grabs his mace with both hands, Karai puts on her mouth guard on, Leatherhead growls and gets into a stance and Rockwell puts his hands together and floats in the air. The beast then punched the doors as everyone dodges. The beast then started to walk out of the cargo. The beast's scales were black and red. It was standing on hind legs as it was wearing black ripped jeans. It had a black tail that ignite a small, red flame at the end. It also had spikes coming out of the elbows as the claws on it's fingers were extremely sharp. It strangely had black fingerless gloves. It had horns going up that looked like dragon scales as his tongue represent a snake. Finally, on it's chest, it shows a faint symbol of a red lightning bolt with flames on the right side. Everyone grew prepared except Aurora because when she saw the symbol, she instantly knew who it was as she grew scared and worried for her friend

Aurora: It…. it can't be.

Jaune: Who can't it be?

She lowered Twin Stingers as she contiuned to remain still and scared

Aurora: Voltage?

The beast hissed at them and unleashed a might roar into the sky. We switch to Team RWBY as they are still fighting Foot Bots. Ruby contiunes to spin and slice them in half as they started to fire at her

Ruby: NINJA DON'T USE BLASTERS!

She uses her semblance to gain distance as she sat on top of a billboard and transformed her scythe into a sniper rifle. Ruby started to fire bullets at them but they dodge them. She then grew a grin and brought a round of dust bullets. Gravity dust. She then shoots in the middle of the group of Foot Bots as it pulls all of them together. Ruby spins around and charges the robots with her scythe. She spins in a fashionable way as she destroys them in one silce. They all fall apart as Ruby does her signature pose

Ruby: Got them! Now whose next?

A Foot Bot was about to attack her from behind as she didn't have time to react. Suddenly, a giant icicle impaled the robot in three different places. Ruby turns to see that her girlfriend saved her life as she smiles

Weiss: Thank me later, babe!

She then left the scene by jumping on Glyph after Glyph as she landed in the middle of Foot Bots. She grips Myrtenaster in a kinght fashion bewteen the eyes as she closes them. Foot Bots stealthy walk around the heiress as one runs up to her. Weiss quickly opens her eyes and swiftly sliced the robot in half. Another charged at her but Weiss stabbed the machine three times on the chest and slices the torso in half. One after another, Foot Bot would charge her but Weiss would cut them in half in a beautiful yet dangerous style. Almost like a ballerina. She ended the small massacre by putting her left foot in front of her right. She looked to see more Bots charging at her. She summoned a Glyph and jumped on it to gain distance. If my plan is to succeed, they all have to stay in one spot Weiss thought. She summon a black Glyph under the Foot Bots as they immediately stopped. They tried to move but they couldn't. Weiss then runs two fingers up Myrtenaster as it ignites in flames. She then slashed across the air as a fire slash went through the machines as they burst into flames. She then hears a Foot Bot charging behind her as she flips behind it. It fell onto the ground as Weiss used a Glyph to push herself to Foot Bot as she stabbed it in the chest

Weiss: Hmph, that'll showed them.

Suddenly, a Foot Bot appear behind her. As it almost hits Weiss but the metalic head blew up by a fire dust bullet as it was Blake who shot it. Weiss looked at her teammate

Weiss: "sigh" I forgot the first rule of fighting.

Blake: "chuckles" You did. And that first rule is-

Before she could finish, she sees more Foot Bots coming her way

Blake: Weiss.

Weiss summoned a Glyph as Blake used it the push herself into the air. Blake extended the blade into bladed ribbon as she throws the end of the ribbon into a Foot Bots head. She then pulls the machine into air, towards her, retransforms the bladed ribbon into a blade and spins her towards the machine as it was sliced in half. She then used her semblance to send a Fire Dust Shadow to the other Foot Bots as it exploded on impact and destroying them. She then lands next to Weiss

Blake: The first rule about fightning, never turn your back on your enemy.

The two then hear more Foot Bots charging them as they look at each other

Blake: "sigh" Checkmate?

Weiss: Checkmate.

She said with confidence as the two charge the oncoming enemy. Yang is destroying robot after robot. A Foot Bot charges her from behind with a right hook but she turns around and blocks the punch with her robotic arm. There is a big dent in the robots arm. It looked at the arm and back Yang, who has a smug grin on her face. Yang kisses her robotic fist, pulls her arm back and punches the Foot Bot so hard, the fist went through the robotic head. Yang quickly whips her fist out the head as the machine fell to the ground

Yang: Gnarly.

Yang's victory was cut short as a mace hits her face as she rolls back to her teammates. They are all back up aganist each other as more and more Foot Bots appear

Yang: Is it me or are there a lot more of these creeps than we arrived?

They looked at every counter as it was filled with a Foot Bot. Weiss then came with a plan. She spins and spins until she stabbed the ground as icicles appears and impaled every single machine in the chest and head. Weiss wipes the sweat off her forehead as the other let out a sigh of relief. Ruby grabs her girlfriend's hand as Weiss grew surprised and blushed, deeply

Ruby: Thanks, babe.

Weiss's blush clams down as she smiles at her adorable lover

Ruby: Come on, team. We have a bomb to disfuse.

Before they started to run, Yang asked this question

Yang: I wonder how the Turtles are doing.

We switch to Leo getting punched in the face by a Foot Bot as he rolls back to his brothers

Mikey: You okay, chief?

Leo: Yeah, I'm good. I think it's better to fight individually. That way, it'll be hard for them to target us.

They all nodded as they went to fight off the machines, separately. Michelangleo used his nunchucks to wrap his enemies, pull them towards and kick them off the building. He spins his weapons very fast as Mikey whips the Foot Bots silly from there face to the chest to the legs. He then puts one nunchuck up as he brought the blade of his weapon. Mikey whips the chain around the area and results the machines being stabbed and sliced in half but the Foot Bots got closed enough to dog pile him. Suddenly, orange sparks started to come out of the pile as it exploded. Mikey came out with glowing eyes and electricity going across his body as he teleported through a Foot Bot as it resulted the machnie being sliced in half. He turns to see the Foot Bots charging them. Mikey extends his nunchunk into a chain and wrap it around the machine. He transfers electricity through the chain and into the machines as they shorted out

Mikey: Booyakasha.

Donnie whacks Foot Bots one after another. He spins his staff around and whacks it across a Foot Bots face. He then extended his staff with the blade and stabbed it into in another Foot Bots face. He then sliced the rest of the body in half as he swiflty cuts the machine behind him as it splits in two. He noticed he is being surrounded as he slamed his fist into the ground. They all started to float in the air as they're being crushed in scarped machine

Donnie: The ability to levitate anything is amazing!

Raphael is dodging all of the Foot Bots attacks. He senses two charging at him as he jumps backwards and throws ninja stars into their faces. He lands back onto the ground as he gets hit behind the head. Raph lands on all four as the Foot Bot throws a right hook. Raph catches the fist as he started to fume up. As smoke was coming out of him, he began melting the robotic hand. It turns into goo as Raph shoves his sai up the robot's jaw and kicks it to the ground as the robot's head is stuck on Raph's sai

Raph: And stay down!

Leo is having a tough time trying to defeat the machines but is slowly winning. As he destroyed a Foot Bot, two more charged at him. Leo started to charge at them as he spins around with his blades and hits the Foot Bots. He contiunes onward as the Foot Bots were turned into pieces. He sheathes his blades and throws ninja stars at four other Foot Bots. Suddenly, Leo was punched to a corner and was being surrounded by Foot Bots. He brought his katanas to defend himself but they were all being shorted out. As they fall, it turned out it was Mikey's work as the others sheath their weapons and powered down. I wish I had a semblance, Leo thought

Mikey: Come on, my dudes! We have a bomb thingy to stop!

All, except Leo, ran to find the mutagen bomb as Leo stood still

Leo: I could have handled it.

He then runs to catch up with his brothers. They all reach to the bomb as there was no one there. Everyone grew supsicious

Mikey: Dudes, I don't like the look of this.

Donnie: Where is everyone?

Leo took a few steps foward and look at the scene

Leo: Stay cautious, boys.

They contiuned to walk towards the bomb until they hear someone landing behind them. They turn around to see Tryian with a new metal stinger

Tryian: "chuckles" It's sooo good to meet you, Turtles. I been told so much about you four.

Everyone brought their weapons and got into their stances. Tryian becomes "shocked" at this

Tryian: Oh, come now. That's no way to welcome a friend.

Mikey: We're not your friend, dude!

Tryian grew a "are you kidding" face

Tryian: I was joking, you nitwit!

Mikey: Oh, I knew that.

Tryian: Still though, all of you look fantastic! Except the red one, he's nothing special.

Raph: Oh yeah? Then I come I beat you?

Tryian grew angry

Tryian: SHUT UP, YOU WEAKLING! I would love to have you as my pets, but unfortunately you four have angered our Savior for the last time. Foot Bots! 

Suddenly, more Foot Bots appeared

Raph: OH, COME ON!

Leo: Donnie, defuse the bomb! Mikey, you and I deal with the Foot Bots! Raph-

Raph: I know, deal with him.

Everyone started to do their jobs as Donnie went to the bomb, Leo and Mikey charging the Foot Bots and Raph facing Tryian again. Tryian takes off his brown tench coat

Tryian: "chuckles" This time you won't be leaving alive, you peasant!

Raph: We'll see, bug boy!

The two then charge at each other. We switch to RWBY as they finally reach the bomb

Yang: Man, that was a workout! Right, girls?

Weiss: Yes, it quite was

They all noticed that no one was around

Yang: And no guards? This is the easiest mission ever!

Ruby puts her hand on Yang's shoulder

Ruby: I don't know something doesn't feel right.

Suddenly, something landed on top of the mutagen bomb. They all looked up to see Rahzar

Ruby: Rahzar?

Rahzar: Once all this is over, all of you will become my snacks.

Yang: And how's that going to happen? It's four against one. Your not going to win.

Blake's ears started to twitch as Ruby notices

Ruby: What is it, Blake?

Blake: He's not alone.

Rahzar: You got that right, kitty cat.

He then howls as something lands behind them. They all they turn to see a Beowolf. Suddenly more and more Beowolves started to appear

Weiss: Beowolves! How did you find so many Beowolves?

Rahzar: That's not the only trick I have.

He then pointed at the girls as all Beowolves turned to them

Rahzar: They all see me as their Alpha.

The girls grew shocked as Yang grew a grin

Yang: Shall we, girls?

Everyone then charged at the Grimm. We switch back to the warehouse where the other heroes and going to face the beast

Jaune: Ren, Pyrrha, Aurora! Give us cover fire! Everyone else, charge! But don't hurt him too much! 

As the three stood back, everyone charged. Leatherhead throws Nora at the mutated Voltage.

She slams the hammer on top the head but it didn't effect it. The beast slaps the hammer out of Nora's hands, grabs her, slams Nora on to the ground and throws her to the wall. When she landed, her aura became depleted

Ren: Nora!

He runs to check on his friend. Ren has Nora's head on his lap. Nora opens her eyes to see Ren

Nora: "slurred" D-don't…. worry a-about me, Reny. I-i'll be fine.

She then becomes unconscious. Ren gently lays her down as he got up and brought back out StormFlower and begins to shoot at it. The beast feels the bullets hitting him but doesn't feel any pain. Ren begins to charge at the beast. While it's distracted, Karai runs behind and jumps into the air to stab his head but his tail grab Karai by the leg and smashes her to the ground. Ren jumps towards the beast but it grabs Ren. Ren tries to hurt by slicing and stabbing the arm. He then fires into the arm. The beast begins to feel pain as he throws Karai and Ren at the wall. Ren loses his aura and becomes unconscious while Karai is out of breath

Dr. Rockwell: It's time to end this foolishness.

Rockwell started to lift the large metal crates at it

Dr. Rockwell: Mr. Arc, you have an opening! 

Jaune: Got it!

Jaune then charged at it and slashed at the hind legs. The beast noticed and grabs Jaune's arm and throws him into the surface of the roof. He started to fall as Rockwell notices. He tries to catch him, but he was grabbed. As his eyes were cartoonishly popping out, the beast squeeze him and throws to the wall as his helmet was knocked off his head. Slash jumps into the air and catches Jaune. He lands as Jaune's aura is depleted and becomes unconscious. Slash looks at the beast as it roared

Slash: Leatherhead, let's finish this monster!

Leatherhead: Agreed.

Slash: Girls, keep firing! 

Pyrrha: Understood! 

Slash and Leatherhead charged at it. Slash jumped into the air as Leatherhead tackled it, resulting Slash hitting the head with his mace. The beast broke them off of him. Suddenly, a green light started to come up his body as the two instantly knew what it was. It then fired a blast of green fire at everyone. Leatherhead and Slash covered themselves as Aurora ran over to Pyrrha, hug her and activited her semblance. After it was done breathing fire, Leatherhead and Slash had small burn marks on their bodies as the girls didn't recevive a scartch

Leatherhead: "gasping" Ouch.

Suddenly, Slash fell over and became unconscious

Leatherhead: SLASH!

Leatherhead's eyes became foggy white as he charged at the beast. He was punching the beast left and right. He was winning. Until the beast caught his arm and dug it's nails inside his arm. The beast punches Leatherhead's stomach and throws him towards the girls. They run over to him as he is breathng faintly. Pyrrha looks at the beast as it growls. Pyrrha stands and prepare her weapon and shield. Aurora notices.

Aurora: Pyrrha?

Pyrrha: Keep Leatherhead safe, I'll deal with this beast.

The creature roared as Pyrrha charged at it. She threw her shield, impaling it in it's arm. It scream in pain as Pyrrha jumps into the air. She transform Milo Xiphos into Milo Javelin and throws it at the beast. It missed but it scared it's right eye. The beast screams as he throws the shield out of his arm and grabs Pyrrha perfectly. The beast starts to squeeze Pyrrha as it digs the tips of the claws into Pyrrha. She begins to scream in pain as she lets out a small tear. She was going to be killed until two sickles hit his face. Those belong to Aurora as she caught them. The beast looked at the young wasp faunus

Aurora: STOP! JUST STOP! LET HER GO!

The monster lets go of Pyrrha as it starts walking towards Aurora. Pyrrha slighty opens her eyes as she reaches out with her arm

Aurora: "faint" Aurora.

She then becomes unconscious. Leatherhead is awake but he can't get up. The beast walks to Aurora as she drops her weapons

Leatherhead: "faint" Aurora….. don't.

She ignored Leatherhead as she contiuned to stare at her friend

Aurora: You know who I am.

Suddenly, the beast grabbed Aurora and started to squeeze her tighlty

Leatherhead: "faint" No.

Aurora: "struggling" You….. know…. who I am. We… we made…. a promise when… when we… were kids.

Aurora then gave him a look. A look that that monster somehow knows. He became eye widen as he stops squeezing her and she is able to speak clearly now

Aurora: You and I made a promise that no matter what, no matter what situation we're in, no matter how bad it is. That no matter what, we would ever hurt each other. You know, Volt, that I would never, ever hurt you.

She then puts her hand on his scaly cheek

Aurora: And you'd never hurt me.

The monsters eyes became emerald green

Voltage:"deep, monster voice" A-aurora?

She then smiles as she lets out some happy tears. Suddenly, Voltage lets go of Aurora as he clutches his stomach and then his head. He gets on all four legs as he body started to transform into a faunus. The jeans became ripped and ragged as the fingerless gloves were the same. His skin become tan as there were scales on his arms. His tail was still black reptile like with a small flame at the end but it was green. He has dark red hair with a black lightning bolt in the middle. He looks up at Aurora but with green emerald eyes

Voltage: Aurora? What happen? Where are we?

Aurora: It's okay, Volt. We're fine, your fine.

Voltage then looked around to see Aurora's friends on the ground

Voltage: Are those your friends?

Aurora: Yeah. Don't worry, you didn't-

Voltage: Kill them. If I didn't kill them, then who did I kill?

He said referring to the blood on his hands

Aurora: You…. you killed those two.

She pointed to the two, motionless bodies that became puddles of blood. Voltage then tightly grips his hands into fists

Voltage: I'm… I'm a monster.

Aurora quickly hugged him as he didn't resist to hug back

Aurora: Volt, your many things but you NOT a monster. Your kind, caring, and amazing.

The dragonsnake grew eye-widen and hugged her tightly. The scene grew quiet until there were sobs coming from the young boy. The scene switches to the Turtles finishing the last Foot Bot. Leo and Mikey high three each other. Raph has beaten Tyrian as he clutches his stomach. Mikey and Leo join Raph as they surround the scorpion faunus

Tryian: You may have beaten me but you can't stop the bomb! It was designed to by impossible to defuse

Suddenly, Donnie then cuts a green wire as it stops ticking

Donnie: You sure about that?

Donnie said as he threw the wire at the ground. Tryian then flipped into the air and landed with his wrists guns ready to fire but he quickly knows he's outnumbered

Tryian: She'll forgive you.

He then backflipped into the air and disappears. The brothers look at each other with smiles on their faces

Donnie: "sighs" Well, that was fun.

Raph: Yeah it was. I got a rematch with that freak and won, and if he shows up again I'll make sure he'll learn a lesson when messing with the Turtles!

Leo smiled but then looked back to the ground

Mikey: You okay, Leo?

Leo: I just wish I was more of a help. I mean, you guys got cool semblances while I got…. nothing.

Raph: Hey, just because you don't have your super power yet doesn't mean you can still fight. I mean, you inspire all of us to fight.

Leo then softly smiles at his younger brothers

Mikey: Well, this calls for a super, mega, mighty high three!

The brothers then high three all there hands together

Mikey: Nothing on Earth or Remnant can stop us now!

Suddenly, they hear a thud behind them. The four turn to see a new enemy with Grimm like armor. The armor from the bottom to top was scary as the toes were three talons pointing out as the knee pads to the feet were white. The arm guards were white as it had spikes poking out each of the guards. The finger nails were white claws that were razor sharp. The shoulder pads were white with red highlights as the breast plates was mostly white with red highlights going down. Finally the helmet was white with red highlights and a black visor

Mikey: I hate it when I open my big mouth.

We then switch to RWBY as Ruby slices the last Beowolf in half. They all then gather up on Rahzar as he knew he wouldn't win this match

Rahzar: You'll lose the next time we meet.

He then jumped out of the scene and disappears

Blake: That was… interesting.

Ruby then turned to the bomb to see a minute left

Ruby: OH NO! The bomb's about to-

Weiss then fired a ice dust at the timer as it froze along with the whole bomb

Weiss: And done.

The silvered eye huntress hugs her girlfriend from the side

Ruby: I love it when you get creative.

Weiss simply rolls her eyes

Weiss: I'm disturbed by the fact Rahzar can be able to controll Beowolves like his own attack dogs.

Yang: Yeah, but we beat him didn't we?

Ruby: And with style.

Yang: Yeah and Qrow wanted us to train more.

Ruby: We're just that good.

The sisters high five each other as Weiss and Blake smile at each other. They started to walk away until

Shredder: Your skills are impressive, I'll give you that.

RWBY turns around to see a figure on top of the bomb as the figure jumps and lands in front of them, making a crater

Shredder: But they will not save you from death's grasp.

Everyone, except Yang, grew slightly scared

Ruby: Yang?

Yang: That's him. It's The Shredder

He stood up from the ground as he brings out his blades

Yang: I think it's time to finish our little match, don't you think?

Shredder: It won't be much of a match, girl.

It grew slient until Yang loaded Ember Celica

Ruby: Yang, wait!

It was too late as Yang charged at The Shredder. Yang tries to hit him with her robotic arm but Shredder catches it with his own hand. Yang grows shocked as Shredder rips out her robotic arm and punches her in the stomach, punches her chest a couple times and finishes with a powerful palm strike as she was sent flying into a billboard

Ruby: YANG!

Ruby and Weiss rush to check on Yang while Blake holds. Blake looks back at The Shredder walking slowly towards her

Shredder: You think you're ready to face me, animal?

Blake grew angry as she charged at him with both blades. Shredder was about to hit her head on but Blake uses her semblance to rush to his right side and kicks him in the face. The faunus ninja then charges Shredder again as there blades hit each other. Shredder sees an opening and tries to punch her but Blake once uses her semblance to dodge the attack as this contiunes on for a while. Blake then jumps into the air, uses her ribbon blade to latch into the ground and pulls herself towards him. Shredder was about to punch her but Blake uses her semblance to jump behind him. But the Shredder knew of this as he grabs her neck, violently and begins to choke her. Blake can't do anything as she is being held in the air by The Shredder. He then chokeslams her into the ground and throws her into the air

Ruby: BLAKE!

Ruby then uses her semblance to catch her friend. Yang's aura has been depleted but is still awake. Weiss looks at Shredder as he looks at her. With an angry look, she uses a Glyph to boost herself towards him but he dodges the attack, With force, Shredder grabs Weiss's ponytail and throws her behind him. Shredder picks up Myrtenaster, spins the handle around and snaps the blade in half. Weiss is still trying to get up as she sees Shredder charging at her with inhuman speed. He punches her stomach with his right fist as she gets off the ground from the punch. Shredder then grabs her throat. Ruby lands with Blake in her arms. Ruby looks up to see Shredder choking Weiss as she grows eye widen

Shredder: Pathetic little girl, you are not ready to face an opponent like me or any opponent!

He then chucks Weiss at an neon sign as she is being electrified. She screams in pain as it stops and falls onto the ground. Ruby grows angry and worried

Ruby: WEISSS!

She rushes over to Weiss as she puts her backside of her hand on her cheek. She then feels for a pulse. Luckily, there is as Ruby lets out a sigh of relief

Shredder: Love. A common weakness put upon the young and stupid.

Ruby grips her hands into fists, tightly. She stands up with her back against Shredder

Ruby: If Love is an weakness upon the young and stupid, then why did you fall in love with Tang Shen?

Shredder grew eye widen as Ruby spins around and boosted herself towards the villain. We switch the Turtles as they are fighting the mysterious enemy. They tried to attack from everything side but the enemy counters everytime. Mikey extends his nunchucks to chain as he throws it at the enemy but she catches the chain, wraps it around her arm, steps on the chain and pulls Mikey towards her. She then delievers a kick that sended Mikey towards a neon sign as it shocks him

Mikey:"in pain" I guess there is a difference between producing and absorbing electricity.

Donnie then charged the enemy with the extended blade of his bo-staff. He tries to stab her face many times but she dodges with ease. Donnie spins it around and the enemy brings up her left arm and blocks the bo-staff but it was the extended blade. The blade was in her arm but doesn't show any emotion. Donnie grows shocked

Donnie: What?

The enemy pulls Donnie towards her with the aid of the bo-staff and punches him in the face. The punch knocked Donnie back to the ground as he stood on one knee. She spins around the bo-staff and snaps it over her knee

Donnie: Aw, sewer apples!

The enemy was about to charged at Donnie until Raph punched at the back of her head as Donnie que to leave and check on Mikey. Raph spins his sai and charges. He was trying to land a hit but she dodges with ease again. Raph jumps back as he throws ninja stars at her. She blocks with her left arm as some miss and some were impaled into her arm. She simply rips them out. Suddenly, her forearms open to hilts as she grabs the hilts and they extend blades from inside. Raph grew surprised by this

Raph: Okay, I'll admit that's cool.

She charged at Raphael with inhuman speed. There weapons clash and hit each other as they zoom one step to another on the rooftop. The enemy is aiming at Raph's head but Raph knee sildes under the swing as he turns to stab her in the stomach. She slowly looks down at the sai impalement as Raph tries to impale her head but she quickly raised her right arm just in time to block. Raph grows shocked as she rises up head back up at Raph and tilt her head in a creepy way. She grabs Raph's arm, twists it around and throws him over her shoulder. She rips out the first sai in her stomach and throws it to the side. She then rips out the sai from her arm but she didn't throw it. She grew curious as she looked at Raph and back at sai. Raph was confused as she suddenly throws the sai into Raph's hand. He screams in pain as she slowly walk towards him

Leo: NOO!

Leo swings a blade towards her but she dodges the blade as she continues to jump and flip. She brings out a blade and begins a clash

Leo: Who are you? Why are you doing this?

She doesn't respond as Leo pushes her back and charges her. Leo swings at her head but the enemy brings up her right arm as the blade shatters. Leo grows shocked as he is violently kicked off the rooftop

Raph: LEO!

Continuing, she walks towards Raph. We then switch back to Ruby still holding her ground against the Shredder. They both gained distance between each other as they charge at each other. They went pass each other as Shredder feels a cut on his arm and Ruby feeling a small cut on her cheek

Shredder: Why do you contiune to fight, girl? Why are you delaying the inevitable when you know you won't win?

Ruby looked at her sister, her friend and her girlfriend and back at Shredder with a detemined look

Ruby: Because, as long as I stand and fight, my team, my friends, my FAMILY will have a chance to stand up and defeat cold-hearted people like YOU!

The red reaper charged at Shredder. He raises his leg and smacks Crescent Rose out of her hands as she gets kicked away by the Shredder. He starts to walk slowly towards her as Ruby gets up and uses her semblance to try and punch Shredder. Unfortunately, Shredder blocks her attempted right hook, hits her stomach and punches her face to knock her back. She charges again only to have Shredder deliver a punch but Ruby dodges and punches him in the face. She smiled only to have it ruined as Shredder charges her. She tried to use semblance to escape but Shredder delivered a devastating knee to the stomach along with a few punches to the chest and to finish a palm strike to the face that sended her flying. She's gained a black eye, bruised stomach and chest and shaking hands but she was still in the fight. Ruby got up and attempt to deliever another blow only to feel a… razor sharp pain on her stomach. She grew eye widen as she looked down to see a liquid red on the black parts of her outfit as she felt a opening on her stomach. She touch it and resulted in having blood run down her hand. She looked back at Shredder to see blood run down his gaunthlet blade as he is looking at her. She falls down on her back as Yang grows insanely mad and gains red eyes

Yang: "in pain" Ruby! YOU MONSTER!

She tries to get up but she only clutches her stomach and sits back down. Shredder starts to walk towards the weak Ruby. She faintly opens her eyes as the villain steps on her injuried stomach

Ruby: "screams in pain" AHHHH!

Shredder: A little girl shouldn't be fighting a man's war. Then again, there ain't any men in this war. There's only monsters and freaks. And you sided with them and that will be that last mistake you'll ever make.

He raises his gaunthlet blade into the air as Ruby sheds a tear from her black eye. She closes her eyes because she knew this would be her last moment. I failed, I failed Earth, I failed Remnant, I failed my friends, I failed my family, I failed Yang, I failed Blake, I failed… my snowflake. Before she could feel the pain, she hear a loud ding along scratches on what sounded like….. Blades. She hears grunts as she opens her eye to see…. Qrow. Clashing with The Shredder

Ruby: "faintly" Uncle… Qrow?

He then pushes back Oroku Saki as Qrow looked back at Ruby as she becomes unconscious. Qrow grows incredibly furious as he looks back at Shredder

Qrow: Do you have any idea what you just done?

He said darkly. Harbinger begins to transforms. It turns into a scythe as Qrow spins it and slams it in the ground

Qrow: You just awaken the goddamn Grim Reaper!

He then cries out in rage and charges him. We then switch to the mysterious enemy walking towards Raph as she violently steps on his neck. He struggles to breath as she brings out her blade. She slowy rises it in the air as Leo climbs over the edge. He sees the mysterious about to kill as he jumps and charges at her. The mysterious didn't know until it was too late as Leo jumped on her chest and slashes her mask. He lands as he turns back to see a opening in her mask. Leo was about to check until Raph's groans as Leo ran over to him

Leo: Raph! A-are you okay?

Raph: "groans" I'm fine. Thanks for saving my shell again.

Leo puts his hand on Raph's shoulder

Leo: Anytime, brother.

They both smile. Suddenly, Raph's face started to slowy turn to shocked as the mysterious enemy charges at him. Leo catches on but doesn't have time to react. Suddenly, a loud ding enacted as Raph becomes relief and shocked. Leo turns to see Splinter blocking the attack

Leo: F-father?

He then pushes back the enemy and points his cane/sword at her

Splinter: Mysterious foe! Get away from MY SONS!

The enemy was about to charge again until she puts her weapons away as Splinter grows confused. The enemy rises her head to see a red strand of hair, feckles on her check and green eyes with a dark red pupil

?: "chuckles" Very well, Hamato Yoshi.

Splinter grows shocked

?: But know this. This isn't the last time you see of Prometheus.

She then jumps into the sky and off the roof. Splinter turns to hear a sound as it turned out to be a Bullhead

Splinter: What? Impossible!

He said quietly and shocked. The bullhead then flies into the distance. He turns to see Donnie brining Mikey to his other brothers

Splinter: My sons, are you alright?

Raph: Besides the fact that my hand's impaled, I'm good.

Donnie: Mikey recevied a broken arm. Besides that, his good.

Mikey: Dudes, why am I having sudden deja va?

Leo: Because Prometheus was almost like Shredder.

The others grew shocked and worried. We then switch Qrow hitting blades with Shredder as Qrow punches Shredder's stomach and then upswungs his scythes as Shredder hits the metal leg of a billboard. Qrow rushes over to Ruby

Qrow: Come on Ruby, wake up. WAKE UP! RUBY!

He continues to try and wake her up as Shredder slowly gets up and brings out his gaunthlet blades. Splinter uses the healing hands mantra to heal his sons as Leo got a strange feeling as he grows shocked and looks into the distance, the same direction Team RWBY is at

Splinter: Leonardo? What is it?

Leo then runs to the edge of the roof and jumps into the air. His body and eyes begins to glow blue as he legs turns into a tiny tornado and flies off. The other grows shocked as Shredder is behind Qrow as he raises his blade. Leo then appears as Shredder grows shocked. Leo uses the aid of the wind to speed up his swing as Shredder didn't have time to react. Suddenly, Blood was splattered as Shredder screams in pain. He's arm was cut off as Leo points at him with his blood covered blade. Shredder holds his wound as he stares at Leonardo

Shredder: THIS ISN'T OVER, REPTILE!

Shredder then runs away. He lowers his blades as his glow disappears. He turns to see Qrow holding Ruby. Leo sheathes his blade as he walks over and puts his hand on Qrow's shoulder. Qrow then puts the back of his hand on Ruby's cheek

Qrow: "sad tone" Petal.

It then switches to Ruby's face as the screen turns into a page of a comic book


End file.
